


After a Fall (Get Back Up)

by OtherCat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chrno Crusade
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU crossover pairing for 1 Sentence, where Buffy ends up in an alternate universe post "The Gift" and the events of Season Six are altered slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a Fall (Get Back Up)

**01 - Ring**

"Okay, it's Earth, but there's a ring in the sky--do you have shrimp?"

**02 - Hero**

Buffy discovered that they also had Tina Turner when she heard Chrono singing, "We Don't Need Another Hero" in the shower.

**03 - Memory**

Buffy didn't really remind Chrono of Rosette, at least, not until the first time he rode shotgun.

**04 - Box**

The weird recurring dream Buffy kept having about a music box turned out to be the clue Chrono was looking for.

**05 - Run**

"The only reason you beat me," Buffy wheezed after their race, "is because you _cheated_."

**06 - Hurricane**

"They should name the next hurricane after you," Chrono said teasingly, then dodged away from Buffy's attack.

**07 - Wings**

"So, uh, where do your wings go when you're not using them?"

**08 - Cold**

It was cold, and all Buffy wanted to do was hide under the covers--but the smell of Chrono's blueberry pancakes eventually lured her downstairs.

**09 - Red**

For a guy who was supposed to be over a hundred years old, Chrono blushed a _lot_.

**10 - Drink**

"The best part is that the only blood-suckers I've had to fight with so far have been mosquitos."

**11 - Midnight**

"It's really disturbing to hear you complain about 'apocalypses with midnight deadlines,' Buffy."

**12 - Temptation**

"That's a really tempting offer, but I'm going with door number two," Buffy said, and broke the sorcerer's barrier with a handful of blessed salt and iron shavings.

**13 - View**

The next thing Chrono saw was Buffy leaning over him, asking him if he was compos mentis.

**14 - Music**

"Where did you learn that song, and how can I make you _stop_ singing it?"

**15 - Silk**

At the top of the list of unlikely warcries: "And by the way, this blouse was SILK."

**16 - Cover**

Chrono went into motion the instant he saw the gun come up, knocking Buffy to the ground.

**17 - Promise**

"...All right, fine; I'll learn to use a gun."

**18 - Dream**

The only details Buffy remembered from the dream was a blonde girl handing her a train ticket, and warning her not to be late.

**19 - Candle**

Another unlikely warcry: "All I wanted was a romantic dinner with candles and YOU RUINED IT."

**20 - Talent**

"Small problem," Chrono said, eyeing the wreckage of his now very former car "you really have a talent for understatement, you know that?"

**21 - Silence**

Sometimes, Chrono had the same air of old and quiet sadness that Angel had possessed--but unlike Angel, cheering him up wouldn't make him evil.

**22 - Journey**

Between one minute and the next, a vortex opened up and pulled Buffy in; Chrono didn't even think twice about jumping after her.

**23 - Fire**

"_Yes_ he's a demon,_ no_ I wasn't in a hell dimension, and he attacked because he had no idea you were trying to rescue me!"

**24 - Strength**

Chrono had known Buffy was strong--but a week near this "Hellmouth" of hers gave him an entirely new appreciation for that strength.

**25 - Mask**

"I think I understand why you call yourselves 'Scoobies' now," Chrono said, looking between the rubber demon mask he was holding, and the human who had been wearing it.

**26 - Ice**

"I know you feel locked in ice/I know about being frozen/I can offer some advice."

**27 - Fall**

"I dance, I sing, I fall, I sneeze/I guess you could say/ I've done all that/ yeah you know/I've done all that!"

**28 - Forgotten**

"I swear--I swear, nothing is--forgotten/I swear--I swear, nothing is--forgotten."

**29 - Dance**

"Okay, that whole song and dance thing was totally bizarre--but the Lindy Hop we did was kind of fun."

**30 - Body**

"Buffy, I think your friend needs help," Chrono said, after they found Willow, "before she gets herself killed."

**31 - Sacred**

It was funny in the way it totally wasn't, that Chrono was more religious than she was, the Chosen One with a 'sacred mission.'

**32 - Farewells**

"All that's coming to mind right now about 'saying goodbye,' are cliches," Chrono said with a smile, "so let's just sit and watch the stars for a while."

**33 - World**

"I wish I didn't have to save the world every week," Buffy said, and knew Chrono knew exactly what she meant.

**34 - Formal**

There was no helping it, their date was ruined by the usual suspects; Chrono grinned and asked jokingly, before the fighting started, "shall we dance?"

**35 - Fever**

The most recent attack from "The Trio" involved a race to find an antidote before Buffy's time ran out; Chrono was never more grateful for his ability to stop it.

**36 - Laugh**

Chrono realized that he should have taken the The Trio more seriously--he wasn't laughing at them anymore.

**37 - Lies**

Before the shooting, Buffy had a dream involving a man who looked a lot like Chrono, only with white hair and glasses, giving a lecture about lies and the truth.

**38 - Forever**

Buffy seemed to fall forever--and Willow's scream seemed to last just as long.

**39 - Overwhelmed**

The only thing that kept Warren from dying that instant was because Chrono remembered the last time he'd lost control.

**40 - Whisper**

"I'm not going to make a wish, but I'd feel a whole lot better if Shader were here."

**41 - Wait**

Chrono really hated waiting in hospitals.

**42 - Talk**

"Buffy, Willow's gotten tired of talking," Chrono said urgently, "now she's going to act--we have to stop her."

**43 - Search**

"We're too late," Chrono said when they found what was left of Warren.

**44 - Hope**

Chrono believed that the only answer to "I'm not going to give up," is "we're not going to give up."

**45 - Eclipse**

"You and Xander go, I can freeze them as fast she she can summon them," Chrono said urgently.

**46 - Gravity**

Buffy wanted to hit Chrono when he said that--because she knew he was right.

**47 - Highway**

When the world didn't end, Chrono drove out with Giles to pick Buffy, Willow and Xander up.

**48 - Unknown**

Chrono smiled at Buffy's question and said, "I don't know when or if Shader will be able to find me, but I don't have any trouble with waiting."

**49 - Lock**

Why little sisters should knock: "Oh my god, why didn't you lock the door?!"

**50 - Breathe**

Buffy and Chrono fell back onto the bed, and laughed until they couldn't breathe.


End file.
